


Awakening

by orphan_account



Series: Three Druids, Two Souls, One Form of Magic [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Druid Shiro, Druids, Magic, Multi, Post-Season/Series 02, Quintessence, Tumblr Theories, background klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Within her grasp once again, Haggar captures Shiro after the final battle with Zarkon. She plans to make him the Druid weapon she planned him to be.Meanwhile, Team Voltron search for their leader, and they are sure as hell that they aren’t letting some Galra named Lotor get in their way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please, no hate in the comments. The story started as a one-shot and then started as a story with many chapters
> 
> This story is inspired by the Druid Shiro theories on http://smolsarcasticraspberry.tumblr.com/. I recommend you read the theories before you read the story.
> 
> I will update every Wednesday if possible but school can suck sometimes, you know?

The Galra found him in the vast vacuum of space in front of, what once was, Zarkon’s ship. After the battle, the Emperor was ripped from reality into a deep coma that even Haggar couldn’t find a cure for. He was considered dead many times, his quintessence weak from the battle against the new paladins. Haggar’s rage boiled within her willing to erupt on any person standing in her way, especially the new black paladin.

Who was once her favourite experiment. 

And will be once again.

Champion was one of her most successful and favored pet projects. She was his potential in the gladiator area. His tactics and style of fighting trumped the big bad blood-thirsty gladiator monsters. Most gladiators had a bloodlust that was hungry and unfocused.   
F  
ull of want and more.

His, however, was crisp. Balanced. Intelligent.

Due to his ancestry being connected to Altean blood, Haggar saw a new Galra Empire asset in him. 

A new Druid. 

A new weapon. 

Haggar was surprised to find a Druid within her grasp when he was first exposed to quintessence, turning the forelock of his ink black hair to snow white within seconds. She observed that he was oblivious to the power within him, calling to be released, sealed by the countless generations of human ancestry. 

Of human blood. 

She removed his arm and replaced it with a prosthetic. A device that would activate his Druid abilities for him, against his will if necessary. She trusted one of her scientists to do further testing on Champion for her. However, the scientist vanished and helped her experiment escape.

She was furious.

She faced him when they arrived on their rescue mission for the Altean Princess. She scarred his flesh at his waist, the rage of his escape clouding her actions when she relished in revenge. After she used her abilities to corrupt the wormhole, she was convinced that Champion was gone for good due to his new would she inflicted onto him. 

He survived. 

Even better.

She understood that Zarkon’s ambition was to claim the Black Lion for his own once more, but his clouded mind and judgement caused his damnation. She was surprised that the Altean princess harbored her abilities and used it against her. Haggar was forced to flee for her own survival. How dare the princess use her powers against her! The princess was a Druid liability. The princess had to be finished.

Permanently. 

Once Voltron fled Haggar noticed that they left without their Black Paladin, who was now floating unconsciously in space. His helmet was covering his whole face; he was alive for all she knew. So Haggar took her chance and captured his unconscious body, transporting him to one of the cells on the central command ship.  
She is going to make the weapon out of him. Teach him the ways of commanding quintessence to his will. She will make him the weapon she planned him to be.

This time. 

She wasn't going to fail.


End file.
